


Exhaustion

by WardenSabrae



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mild Spoilers, Theron is a doting BF to a workaholic Zabrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenSabrae/pseuds/WardenSabrae
Summary: He only takes a few steps out of the room before a pair of arms suddenly wrap around his waist, pulling him backwards, and for a moment Razheer stiffens, ready to spin around and retaliate, but then just as quickly he realizes who this ‘attacker is’. He lets out an amused huff, the tension leaving his body as he glances back over his shoulder. “Is this supposed to be an abduction?”“I guess that all depends,” Theron replies, smiling back at him when their gazes meet. “Are you willing to go get some rest without me resorting to a full-on kidnapping?”
Relationships: Male Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine/Theron Shan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Theraz (Theron/Razheer)  
> Prompt: Pulling them into a hall/alley to kiss them passionately.

* * *

“Send out three more supply ships, one to Alderaan and another to Balmorra right away,” Razheer orders, his eyes skimming over the latest batch of messages that he’d received from the scattered Alliance agents. “Have the third wait on stand-by at Corellia until we’ve finished breaking that blockade, and prioritize medical treatment for any civilians caught in the fighting.”

“Right away, Commander,” the Twi’lek agent beside him replies with a nod of affirmation before she turns and strides away from the War Table. Razheer listens to the sound of her footsteps, waiting until they faded away completely before he lets out a heavy sigh, reaching up to rub at the bridge of his nose with the hand that wasn’t currently holding his data pad.

They’d returned to Odessen from an overnight mission on Zakuul almost six hours ago but it felt like he hadn’t stopped working since stepping off of his ship, and he was pretty sure that the cups of caf he’d drank earlier were the only things keeping him on his feet right now. His exhaustion really wasn’t helping this incoming headache either.

With another soft sigh Razheer sets his data pad aside, and rubs at his temples lightly as he walks towards one of the War Room’s side exits, specifically the one that would take him to his sleeping quarters.

Lana was due back from her own personal mission any minute now, so perhaps she’d be willing to take over relaying the commands to their fleet, at least for a few minutes while he stepped out to get some fresh air..

He only takes a few steps out of the room before a pair of arms suddenly wrap around his waist, pulling him backwards, and for a moment Razheer stiffens, ready to spin around and retaliate, but then just as quickly he realizes who this ‘attacker is’. He lets out an amused huff, the tension leaving his body as he glances back over his shoulder. “Is this supposed to be an abduction?”

“I guess that all depends,” Theron replies, smiling back at him when their gazes meet. “Are you willing to go get some rest without me resorting to a full-on kidnapping?”

Razheer sighs quietly, extracting himself just enough from Theron’s embrace to turn around and face the man behind him. “I can’t, Theron. We’ve still got half a dozen supply ships that need to be deployed and five incoming field agents that have to be debriefed. Besides, I’ve run plenty of missions on little sleep in the past, I just need-”

His words are then cut off as Theron leans forward to press a kiss to his lips, and despite having been mid-protest Razheer is quick to return it. He closes his eyes, and the troubles that had just been buzzing in the forefront of his mind seem to fade away for the moment as he leans into the slow, deep kiss that Theron is giving him.

He feels Theron’s hands slide down from his waist to his hips, pulling him closer, and Razheer breaks the kiss with a soft grunt when Theron suddenly spins them both around to push him back against the wall, and Theron flashes him a smirk before claiming his mouth once more.

The second kiss is a little rougher, more heated than the first, and Razheer can’t help but let out a soft moan against his lips as Theron presses their bodies close together, enveloping him in the warmth and comfort of his presence, and it’s so good but part of Razheer is also aware that he would, in a less exhausted state, feel far more aroused than he is right now.

“I thought..” Razheer starts as Theron switches to peppering quick, warm kisses to his cheeks and along his jawline, and it’s becoming a little harder to stayed focused on his words. “I thought that you.. wanted me to rest..”

“Oh I do, Raz..” Theron replies promptly, pressing a short, biting kiss to the edge of Razheer’s jawline that draws another soft moan from him. “I’m just distracting you until you’re too tired to keep objecting to a nap. Shouldn’t be too hard, really, since you haven’t slept in almost two damn days.”

“Shady bastard,” Razheer scoffs with no real heat behind his words, and Theron draws his head back with a chuckle before he leans in to rest their foreheads together, and Razheer closes his eyes with another soft sigh. He doesn’t pull away from Theron but he does slump back against the wall a little, and it’s actually a struggle to open his eyes again. “But at this rate you’ll be stuck carrying me to bed.”

“I can think of worse fates,” Theron shrugs before his playful expression sobers a little. “But I’m serious about this, Raz. Lana and I can handle things long enough for you to get some shut-eye, and running yourself ragged won’t help anyone in the Alliance, especially not you..”

Razheer sighs again. The physical excitement that had built up during their kisses had already faded, and now he was definitely too drained to keep arguing. He just nods back at Theron, who smiles and gently pulls him upright. Luckily he’s not so dead on his feet that he needs to lean on his boyfriend as he walks but Theron sticks close to him anyway, and Razheer flashes him a tired smile when he reaches over to grab his hand, gently entwining their fingers together.

He doesn’t even remember them reaching his sleeping quarters but he does remember the utter relief of sinking down into the bed – had his mattress always been so comfortable? – along with the tender kiss that Theron pressed to his forehead just before sleep had finally taken him.

* * *


End file.
